sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Start
*28 March 2004 Team Artail |prev = Friends 'Til the End |next = A Cosmic Call }} "A New Start" is the fifty second episode of the anime series Sonic X, as well as the final episode of Season 2 (Series 1 in the Japanese version). It first aired on 28 March 2004 and 26 March 2005 in Japan and the United States, respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Insert theme *"T.O.P" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog **Super Shadow *Rouge the Bat *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Danny *Helen *Frances *Ricky *Cucky *Rocky *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *E-99 Eggsterminator Plot The episode starts back at Sonic's homeworld. Eggman, who is up to his old tricks as usual, is announcing that he's back and is going to rule the world, in hopes that he will lure Sonic to him. Sonic has not come back yet, and everyone, even Eggman, is wondering if he is there or not. That night, Amy is having tea and a sleepover at Cream's in Green Hill. Cream is begging Amy to live with them from now on now that Sonic is gone. Amy rejects Cream's offer. Eggman flies his fortress around announcing his previous message, trying to find Sonic. Amy runs outside and throws her hammer at the fortress. When he exclaimed that now she didn't have another, right before another one materializes in her hand. She then proceeds to attack Eggman while he and his robots nag her about Sonic with increasing distress, only angering her more. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Rouge are talking about possible reasons why Sonic is taking so long to return. After Knuckles sarcastically remarks about how she misses him, the two get into a fight. In the Tornado 2, Tails flies in with his nightcap trying to stop Eggman. Eggman wants Tails to help him but Tails refuses. Eggman tells Tails he isn't ready to fight him yet as the ship is hit by another hammer. Eggman flies off as Tails follows him. Eggman tries to hide behind some clouds trying to trick Tails but Tails starts shooting at him first. As Eggman starts firing at him and surrounds him with missile fire, Tails realizes he has to give up. He pulls a lever and a message from Chuck who is back on Earth says that he modified the Tornado saying he hopes his gift comes in handy. The Tornado transforms into a high-powered Hyper Tornado jet. Tails attacks him with plasma blasts and missile fire but Eggman's ship is unaffected. Eggman fires his new Interceptor Missile that only follows Tails' plane and Tails can't get rid of it. However, just as it is about to catch Tails, Eggman tells Decoe to recall the missile because he doesn't really want to destroy Tails yet. However, no recall button was installed. Just then, Super Sonic appears out of a portal and blows up the missile right before it hits Tails. Super Sonic then lands on Eggman's ship and Eggman comments that he's finally back. Sonic says Eggman won't be taking over this world either and Eggman tells him not to get in the way. Then the super-powered hedgehog blows up the ship and flies away as Tails was glad to have him back while going back to sleep. When Knuckles and Rouge finish their battle, they see Sonic flying in the sky. After Knuckles starts to laugh and calls her "awful", due to the massive amount of dirt on her, Rouge tackles him and starts tickling him. Back at Cream's house, Amy is looking out of the window and sees Super Sonic flying and runs after him. Sonic goes straight to Amy's house as the sun rises, and Amy find him there. After a long silence, Sonic greets her. She then yells at him, saying how he didn't come back and that she thought she'd never see him again. Out of joy, she breaks down and cries. She just wants Sonic to say that I love you. The hedgehog, kneeling, hands her a flower and replies (in the Japanese version, Sonic says something to Amy, but it is muted, and in the English versions, he says he will never leave Amy again. In the French version, he actually replies, "I love you") Amy heard what Sonic said, and starts crying again as she hugs Sonic, while Sonic just smiles and hugs her back. Elsewhere on Earth, six years have gone by, and Chris stands next to the portal working on it as Helen comes in to tell him that it is time. They race out in a car with Helen driving in a specially designed car. Helen remarks that Chris isn't a good driver, so she will never let him drive. At the meeting place, Danny says he wants to be the first to go through the portal. Chris says that it's useless until he figures out how to cause Chaos Control. The two of them say that they cannot believe it has already been six years. He remembers the point when he was saying goodbye and realizes that Sonic can cause Chaos Control. Sonic says to hold on tight and that he is going to go really fast. Chris has some flashbacks, his times with Shadow, the first time Super Sonic was seen, and the time he rescued Sonic from the pool. With that Chris lets out a tear and sees Sonic letting out his own as Super Sonic uses Chaos Control to leave. Dubbing changes *In the Japanese version, after Knuckles and Rouge witnessed Super Sonic and Knuckles said that Rouge looked terrible, Rouge jumped onto Knuckles and kissing sounds could be heard, implying that Rouge was kissing Knuckles. In the English dub, however, Knuckles was heard laughing and said 'Hey! That tickles!", which implied that Rouge was tickling Knuckles. *In the Japanese version, there are two signs that reads "The House of Amy Rose" and "The House of Cream's Mom". For some unknown reason, the signs were left blank in the 4Kids dub. *In the French dub, Sonic tells Amy that he loves her. In the English dub, he says he'll never leave her. In the Japanese version, the audio is removed for some reason. However, in episode 69, Amy reveals that in the Japanese version, Sonic says that he missed her a lot. Also, in the French version, Sonic gives Amy a pink rose. Sonic also says "Don't you worry, Amy. I never will." The reason this was removed in the 4Kids version is unknown. *Inside Tails' plane the alarm text is different. In the Japanese version, the viwers see "DANGER!" in English, but then some Japanese text saying "It's all over~!" (Mo-u-da-me; Mou dame) In the English dub, it just shows "!" flashing red. *Some lines on the markets on Earth are cut in the dub. Title in other languages Trivia *The French is "Souvenirs, souvenirs", or "Memories, memories". *Amy's ability to produce more than one hammer and the full look at how exactly her hammers appear out of Hammerspace premiere. *It is shown that the cities in Sonic's world are occupied by small animals. *This episode shows that Eggman doesn't like to kill people, as he asked to recall/self-destruct the missile they launched on Tails and was frantic when he learned it couldn't be recalled/self-destructed. *This is another episode where two characters are seen playing chess. *This is the first time that Sonic cries in the show, when he takes Chris for a ride on his back although it's known that Sonic can't stand tears, nor can he stand to see someone cry. *This was originally meant to be the last episode until fans demanded a third season. **However, it is the last episode to be aired in Japan as the third season was never aired but it was streamed on rental services later on. Episode File:SONIC X Ep52 - A New Start References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Homebound Saga episodes